


Dianthus Caryophyllus

by mskl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskl/pseuds/mskl
Summary: a collection of random kurokura drabbles i've written over timenone of the chapters are related unless otherwise noted
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Dianthus Caryophyllus

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for kurokura week 2018 on tumblr but i forgot about it until now  
> Dianthus caryophyllus is the scientific name of carnations

“I’m trusting you here.”

“I know you are,” Chrollo replied coolly. 

Kurapika crossed his arms tighter and stared down at the floor. “Ever since you massacred my clan, leaving me an orphan with no more home or family to go to, I didn’t think I could trust anyone ever again.”

“I know.”

“I’m taking a considerable risk here.”

“I know.”

“Quite ironic, isn’t it? That you were the last person I thought I could trust-hell you’re the person that took away my ability to trust-yet here I am, entrusting you with my life.”

Kurapika paused and grimaced before continuing. “I still don’t trust you. But just for today, I will. So don’t let me down.”

“Kurapika,” Chrollo started slowly. “We’re doing a trust fall. You won’t die even if I don’t catch you.”

Kurapika coughed to hide his reddening face. “Maybe you should just let me fall, then.”

Chrollo catches him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID THAT I WAS DONE WITH KUROKURA but i was wrong  
> god's plan may still be getting a continuation


End file.
